


Eyes Full Of

by anonymous56789



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Background - Freeform, Character Study, Corruption, Hong Kong Police, Murder, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his eyes. They gave him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Full Of

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here goes another character study. I'm procrastinating with my other long term stories and instead writing this kind of stuff. Plus there is definitely not enough Black Lagoon fanfiction out there, it's depressing. Hope ya like, reviews and feed back are always welcome.

It was his eyes.

They gave him away…

When he shot his superiors… his brother… he could tell that they knew he had turned, and even though they didn’t have the chance to say it… he knew it was his eyes.

They were no longer full of the righteous passion that he had always held tightly within himself… Just betrayal and death…

It took the murder of his wife and child to realize how much of that didn’t matter… it never would.

All the justice in the world couldn’t bring them back and it couldn’t have prevented their demise. 

They were shot, killed by dirty cops that worked under his brother… cops that he had promised to turn in… for justice… or that’s what he had told himself. It was justice that got him into this mess… that got them killed… 

That’s when he knew he would never be able to go back to that mistress of his. Justice killed as many people as the wicked did. In the end it was all just the same fucking thing. The same song with different lyrics and he was done listening.

So when it came down to it he was the biggest hypocrite of them all. He had preached justice and law. Devoting himself and his family to it. He had convinced himself he was even willing to die for it.

But now… Now he didn’t care. The law only concerned those who followed it and he was done, out…

He no longer cared for justice, mercy, legality… It was all just as rotten as stealing, cheating, and killing. The only difference was the way the world saw you and from his stand point that mattered about as much as the old bastard down the street wiping his ass with wet newspaper. 

There was one thing though, that needed to be taken care of. If he was ever going to get the Triad to put him in a position of power they needed to trust him in some way… 

And to do that they could never see his eyes… 

Because anyone who saw his eyes, would see his betrayal in them and how he had reveled in it.


End file.
